You've Still Got Me
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is a Sciles fic that is post 3x24. Scott and Stiles are dealing with the aftermath of Allison's death and Stiles almost killing everybody. Very smutty, just fyi.


_**Disclaimer: The characters of**_ _Teen Wolf_ _**do not belong to me. I was looking up Sciles fanart, and I wanted to write a Sciles fanfic. I've been sitting on a oneshot for 3x24 for awhile now, so here it is. It's post 3x24, and it's fluffy, angsty, smutty Sciles. Because I cannot write Sciles without sex. XD. Hope ya'll like! Also, thanks to all the fanart artists. They're all amazing. Also, this is a sequel to my other Sciles fics that are set in season 3.**_

You've Still Got Me

By Julia

The morning after Allison died, Scott was waking up in his boyfriend's arms. Scott still felt in shock. Of course, he was glad that Stiles was himself again, and not void!Stiles. Scott had to admit, that had been hard for him to see. Scott still couldn't believe that Allison was gone. He loved Stiles with all of his heart, but he'd be lying if he said that he didn't still have feelings for Allison. She had been his first real girlfriend. Scott let his hand move along Stiles' arm, turning just enough to see his boyfriend's face, but not enough to wake him. Scott watched him sleep, breathing in and out. Scott's eyes were brushing with tears, he had come so close to losing Stiles as well as Allison. Scott knew he wouldn't have been able to handle that. Stiles was his life. Scott kept up his movements on Stiles' arm, Stiles' face was buried in a pillow, his arms wrapped around Scott.

Stiles felt something staring at him and his eyes fluttered open. He looked at Scott, and he wished he could ease his hurt. Stiles and Scott stared into each other's eyes. Stiles wasn't sure what to say. He knew how much Scott had almost lost the night before. They were in Scott's bed, since Melissa was working . Stiles could stare into those gorgeous eyes all day. "You okay?" Stiles finally asked. He didn't know what Scott would say, and of course, Stiles didn't know his own answer. It was why he'd been clutching onto his boyfriend and hadn't let go. Stiles wanted to help Scott through this.

Was he okay? Scott wasn't sure how to answer that. He tried to keep his composure as he thought this over. "I don't know. Honestly, I'm not sure. What I am sure of is I'm so glad that I have you still. I could have lost you too, and I didn't." His eyes were full of tears. Scott couldn't talk too much about it, or he was going to lose it. He knew that that was probably a good thing. Scott didn't want to cry and cry right now though. He just wanted to be with Stiles. Lay here, appreciate that they still had each other after all of this. Scott buried his head in Stiles' chest, it was bare and it was _so_ Stiles. He loved to smell Stiles. "I just want you."

Tugging him closer, Stiles wanted to be there for him. "I want you to be able to lean on me, bae." Stiles told him. Before Stiles could say anything more, Scott lifted his head and kissed him, deeply. Stiles couldn't help but kiss him back. They kissed passionately and Stiles let his hand slid onto Scott's chest. He was going to let Scott take the lead. He gasped as his boyfriend's hand moved down to take Stiles' hardening length. Stiles kissed him deeper, as Scott sucked on his tongue. Stiles' entire body shivered, his length hardening even more. Stiles let his other hand move up into Scott's hair. He was rewarded with feeling his boyfriend's cock against his leg. Stiles wasn't sure if this was a good way to cope, but if this was what Scott needed he'd be there. Scott's knee parted Stiles' legs, and his fingers slid into Stiles' entrance. He let out a moan and his hips arched. Scott's mouth moved to his neck, sucking. This was going to be worth it. Stiles was so glad that he had lost his virginity to Scott. They had been together for a long time now. Almost a year. Stiles brushed his cock against Scott's, and they both let out guttural moans. "Please, fill me with your cock." Stiles gasped, as Scott's mouth sucked on his collarbone. He loved when Scott's mouth was on his bare skin. Scott's fingers moved, and he slid his long, hard cock into Stiles' entrance. They both moaned as his cock slid home.

Scott's hips set a steady pace, and he loved that Stiles had let him take the lead. He just wanted to have sex with his boyfriend until he forgot his pain over Allison dying in his arms. Scott's lips moved back to Stiles', and they kissed like they'd never kiss again. Scott wished that he could go back and stop Allison from getting killed. Scott's tongue moved against Stiles', and he moved even further in, brushing up against Stiles' prostate. He moaned against Scott's mouth. Scott's hand moved over Stiles' long, impressive cock, cupping his balls. Scott's breath turned shallow, his orgasm was building. He had never come so hard as he had with Stiles. He knew it was because he and Stiles were meant to be together. They both moved together, hips hitting each other's, Scott's mouth moving to suck on Stiles' earlobe. They came together, Scott inside his boyfriend, and Stiles all over his stomach. As soon as he'd come, Scott's eyes brushed with tears. Scott's head dropped on Stiles' chest, and Stiles wrapped his arms around his waist, cradling him. He murmured to Scott that it would be okay. Which Scott liked, because he wasn't saying it was okay now. Scott sniffled, he hated this, that Allison died for him.

Stiles angled them so Scott was lying on top of him, sliding Scott out of him. After he'd squeezed around him once more. Stiles stroked Scott's back. "I love you, Scott. I will be here for you. There's nothing to say that can explain Allison's death. It is a tragic accident, but you know that she would have wanted to go out fighting. And I can't even imagine how it must have felt to have her die in your arms, but she told you that she loved you. You can always carry that with you." Stiles' voice was trembling a little. He had to admit, he had been _very_ jealous of Allison for a long time, but he was going to miss her. He hadn't hated her, she had been his friend. She had made Scott what he was now, and Stiles loved Scott for who he was. "You will never lose me, Scott. We are still together, and we will make it through this." Stiles kept up his steady strokes on Scott's back. Scott was sniffling as he listened. Stiles couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Scott was the love of his life. Ever since they were five years old, Stiles had wanted to be Scott's boyfriend. He had known even then that they would be amazing together. "I will never leave you. You can lean on me and I will do whatever I can." Stiles laid his head on top of Scott's, holding him closer. He didn't say anything more, he would let Scott choose if they talked more.

A couple of days later, they were in the cemetery, after Allison had been laid to rest. It was just them in the cemetery now. Scott was a sobbing mess, and Stiles' arms were wrapped around him, cradling him closely. Scott closed his eyes, leaning back into his boyfriend. Scott couldn't believe that Allison was really in there. Scott had wanted to hang back a bit, let the wake fill with people so no one would see them arrive. Scott turned enough so he could bury his face in Stiles' chest. "She's really gone, Stiles." He said, his voice shaking. "It's…. it's really real."

Hugging him close, Stiles pressed his lips to Scott's cheek. "I know, bae, I know. Just keep this in mind, she's okay wherever she is now." Stiles wasn't sure that he believed in God, but he didn't want to say for sure that he didn't exist. And if there _was_ a heaven, he was sure that Allison was up there. "You'll be okay, bae. We'll get through this." It really wasn't fair, what had happened. Allison had had her whole life ahead of her. Stiles found it was easier for him to focus on that than the fact that he had almost killed his boyfriend and all of their friends. Stiles didn't want to think about that.

That's when Scott leaned up to look Stiles in the eye. Those brown eyes were like looking into pools of chocolate, melted chocolate. He let his lips brush his. "Stiles, I don't think that I've forgotten that you went through a lot, too. I'm not going to let you keep it inside." Scott told him firmly. He knew that Stiles would try and get out of it. Scott's arms were slid around his waist, and he let one of them slip under Stiles' dress shirt, stroking the small of his back. His boyfriend's eyes fluttered a bit. Scott loved touching Stiles' bare skin. "We're going to talk about it. You know that I don't blame you for what happened. You were being possessed. You couldn't help it." Scott wasn't sure if Stiles was agonizing or not, but he was sure that he was. Scott nuzzled Stiles' nose. "You keep telling me that I still have you. Well _you_ still have _me._ " Scott didn't know what else to say to make him feel better. Scott didn't want Stiles to feel like he was the one doing all the giving. Scott kissed him again, deeply, sucking on his tongue. He'd always wanted to have sex outside. Most people would be creeped out by a cemetery, but it didn't feel that way to Scott. Stiles was kissing back, and it was getting _very_ heated. Scott kissed him deeper, his tongue sliding along the roof of his mouth. It didn't seem like Stiles was minding this.

This time, Stiles was going to take control. He lifted Scott, and Scott wrapped his legs around Stiles' waist. They walked a bit away, so they weren't near Allison's grave, and Stiles laid them on the grass underneath a tree. Stiles opened Scott's slacks, pleased to find that he was going commando. Stiles moved to take Scott's cock in his mouth, and the werewolf's hips arched. Stiles pushed them down with a hand, shaking his head. "Mmm, not yet." Stiles purred, and took his cock in his mouth again. He kept his hand on his hip, and his other hand moved to the other one. Scott seemed to like it, his length was growing harder in his mouth. Stiles moved along his cock with skill. He loved bringing Scott to the brink and then sliding his cock inside him and riding him till they both exploded. Scott was writhing underneath him, and that was really boosting Stiles' confidence. His tongue moved along the shaft, and then it moved along his ballsac, his hands still spread across his hips. Scott was groaning, a hand sliding into Stiles' hair. His body shivered as Scott's fingers tugged at his hair. Stiles was growing harder as Scott's fingers moved. He loved that. Stiles moved off him with a pop then.

"Please, I _need_ you." Scott pleaded, a moment before Stiles' long cock was slamming inside him. Scott let out a gasp, his hand moving over Stiles' back as he moved with him. Scott was _so_ ready to come. He ran his claws down Stiles' back. He had wolfed out. That happened sometimes. Scott was so turned on right now. "Oh, fuck, Stiles!" Scott moaned, as Stiles slid even further inside him. He scratched more, trying not to go too deep. He didn't want to hurt Stiles, although it seemed Stiles was enjoying himself. Scott moaned louder and came, his breathing shallow. Scott knew that he should have forced Stiles to talk, instead of having sex again. Even if it was _amazing_.

Stiles moved to put himself back together again. He lay on the grass next to him. "I can't talk about it right now, Scott. I just can't. I'm sorry. But I promise, as soon as I'm ready, I will." Stiles worked to keep the anguish out of his voice. He turned to look Scott in the eyes. Those eyes were gorgeous. Like looking into pools of melted chocolate. He wondered if that's what Scott thought when he looked into his eyes. He laid his hand on Scott's chest. He _loved_ Scott's body. It made him even sexier that he was a werewolf. Stiles was quiet just then, just wanting to be able to just _be_ with Scott. Especially since he had almost lost him for good, and it would have been his own fault.

An hour later, they were dancing to some music at the wake. It was a fast paced song, but they were wrapped around each other, moving slowly. Scott knew that they could get through this. Together.

 _ **Author's note: So yeah, this came out of me after I was looking up Sciles fanart. There are so many good ones. Again, thanks to the artists. Hope ya'll liked! I cannot write Sciles without smut. XD. I**_ _definitely_ _ **have more Sciles fics in me. UGH. THEY TOOK THEM AWAY.**_


End file.
